The Start
by crazypineapples13
Summary: Mike does something stupid that could result in him losing his job or going to prision. Jessica wants him punished and so it falls to Harvey to take action. Warning: contains non-slash Spanking. not your thing then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at writing a suits fic. Please let me know what you think about it, so please review! :D This does contain non-slash Spanking, don't like don't read!**

Mike decided to pass by Harvey's office before he left for the night. It was now late and everybody had gone home ages ago, but Mike knew the lawyer would still be here, they had a big case to get ready for and Harvey liked to make sure they were well prepared. Mike paused just as he got a few feet from the door. He was nervous and still feeling guilty for getting Harvey in to trouble. He definitely felt like Harvey was giving him the hard shoulder, he'd hardly seen him all day. Although strangely he hadn't been over loaded with work like the other times he'd messed up, which made him even more nervous. Thinking it would probably be better not to see Harvey before he left as the man was still mad at him, Mike turned to leave back the way he had come.

"Where are you going?" growled Harvey from the door, having seen Mike approach and then turn away.  
"I er just forgot something" Mike lied, made even more nervous by Harvey's tone.  
"Get in here, we need to talk." Harvey ordered leaving the door open for Mike to walk through as he went and sat behind his desk. Mike walked in nervously and gingerly took a seat in front of the older man waiting for him to speak.  
"You know I talked Jessica out of firing you-" Harvey started.  
"Ah thank you" Mike said with a sigh of relief but stopped talking at Harvey's raised hand.  
"As I was just saying" he shot Mike an annoyed look, "I managed to talk her out of anything like a reprimand as you don't need anything to make people look too deeply into your past, Mike, but only just." Harvey paused as Mike nodded at him great fully. "But there was one condition." Harvey left his words floating in the air for Mike to contemplate.

"What kind of condition?" Mike asked after a few minutes.  
"She wants you punished, Mike, she'll do nothing officially as long as I deal with you unofficially." Harvey clarified slightly.  
"Rrright... Don't you just normally pile extra work on me?" confused Mike.

Harvey just winced.  
"Well...I don't know how to put this Mike. But she's been very specific with your punishment. She thinks you need a firm hand to guide you, you've been left alone to cope too long. Her words not mine." Harvey stated becoming stressed the more he tried to explain to Mike. Mike just shook his head staring at Harvey wide eyed like he was trying to encourage him to continue. When Harvey took a little more time then Mike would have liked at trying to decided what to say, he got a little impatient.

"C'mon Harvey just spit it out. It can't be that bad!" laughed Mike at Harvey's speechlessness. Harvey just glared at the younger man, before just blurting out,  
"She wants me to spank you Mike."  
Mike just stared at Harvey wide eyes in horror and then just started to laugh hysterically,  
"Haha Good one Harvey what did she really say?" He asked smirking. But as Harvey's face remained as serious as it was before the smirk on Mike's face started to fade as the realisation set in that the older man wasn't joking.  
" You cannot be serious!" Mike almost roared, "Who the FUCK does she think she is! I hope you said no Harvey." Mike demanded. Harvey just raised an eyebrow.  
" First of all, spanking you is the only compromise she'll allow other then firing you. Secondly I agree with her logic-" Harvey held up his hand to stop what ever outburst of rage Mike was sure to have. "It will give you firm consequences for your actions and hopefully make you think twice about making stupid choices." Mike just stared dumbfounded.  
"You can't be serious!" He whined.  
"Mike I am entirely serious. But I guess it's your choice, either we deal with the mistakes you make unofficially like you need or your fired." Harvey stated, willing his voice not to give away the mix of emotions he was feeling at the fact Mike could decide to leave. He didn't want to lose the young man he had started to care for even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He just hoped Mike chose rightly.

Mike stared at Harvey for a while confusion twisted with upset written across his face.  
"C..Can I just aask yyou one question?" Mike asked, his stuttering giving away how nervous he felt. Harvey just nodded at the younger man to continue.  
"Do you care about me, Harvey?" Asked Mike, the vulnerability in his eyes and voice making him seem more like a lost small child, pulled on Harvey's heart strings. Harvey swallowed slowly contemplating his answer. What could admitting that he cared, do for his reputation as this thick skinned, bad ass lawyer? But then he'd hurt Mikes feelings even more.  
"Kid, if I didn't care, I wouldn't be offering you this, I would have fired your ass ages ago." Harvey confessed, feeling slight open and vulnerable himself. Mike smiled slightly at Harvey's words and nodded.  
"Ok" He whispered, looking up at Harvey through his lashes, his eyes seeming to well up with unshed tears.  
"Ok?" Harvey questioned at the kids statement.  
"Ok, I'll let you sp...sp... Punish me" Mike finally admitted. Harvey felt a small pang of pride, (that concerned him slightly) at the decision Mike made, facing his mistakes rather then running from them. Harvey stood and removed his jacket. Mike rose and did the same laying it on the sofa, whilst removing his messenger bag and placing it on the floor.  
"Where do you want me? Coz I'm not going over your knee!" Mike stated trying to take control of the situation. Harvey looked up at him, distracted from removing his cuff links and rolling up his sleeves.  
"No way, you'd ruin my trousers, over the desk would be fine." Harvey said smoothly. Mike made a face but turned to lean on the table, his palms flat on the wood.  
"Belt Mike." ordered Harvey just as Mike leaned in position. Mike stared up horrified.  
"No Harvey" Mike said trying to hide his fear.  
"Now Mike"  
"Harr-vvey! Please, no" Mike whined.  
"Now Michael!" yelled Harvey getting frustrated, just wanting to get this over with, it was making him really uncomfortable.  
Mike rose slowly and unbuckled his belt, holding it out for Harvey to take. He took it and folded it in half making sure the buckle was held firmly in his hand. Looking back up at Mike, he sighed. If the kid stood like that he was going to hurt himself.  
"like this Mike." Harvey whispered in his ear, placing both hands on Mike's back and pushing him down so that his whole torso lay in the space on the desk. Harvey moved so that he stood behind Mike, his left arm on the small of Mike's back trying to comfort him.  
"Please Harvey," Mike whispered in to the desk in one last vain attempt to get the older man to reconsider. Harvey felt his heart pang, but this had to be done, it would help make the boy, no man, learn."Sorry Mikey," Harvey soothed as he brought the belt down hard on Mike's backside.

**SWAT**

"Shit! Harvey!" Miked yelled out, bucking in to the desk as he tried to get up, but Harvey was just too strong and held him firmly in place. "Please Harvey no more!" He begged.

"That was just the first lick, Mike. Calm down." Harvey said as he lifted the belt once more.

**SWAT**

"Owww!"

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"OWW Harvey please STOP!" Mike begged, but it was no use.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"Owww"

**SWAT SWAT SWAT.**

"Why are we here Mike?" Harvey said, deciding that maybe lecturing at the same time might help teach the kid a lesson.

**SWAT**

"Oww...er because...**SWAT** ouch, What I did was dangerous. **SWAT SWAT** Ahh, I could have lost my job!" Mike choked out.

**SWAT **

"Not only could **SWAT** you have lost **SWAT** your job **SWAT** you could have **SWAT** ended up in prison Mike, **SWAT**. Your smart **SWAT** you need this job **SWAT** and as much as I will deny it** SWAT** if people ask **SWAT** I care about you! **SWAT** Anything stupid could see you losing this job **SWAT**, interns have been fired for a hell **SWAT** of lot less. **SWAT** do you understand? **SWAT**" Harvey lectured hoping to get through to the boy. He really wanted to stop, Mike had started to sob loudly in to his arms and Harvey found it a disturbing thing to hear, he didn't want to cause pain to Mike.

"Uh hu" Mike whimpered.

"Verbally Mike." Harvey demanded.

**SWAT**

"Yes sir." Mike Spoke.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"OWWW!" Mike sobbed.

**SWAT **

"OW"

"Almost done buddy." Harvey soothed.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT. **

Mike lay over the desk, broken and sobbing. He didn't even realize Harvey stopped, until he could feel the man rubbing soothing circles in his back.

Harvey placed the belt down on the desk next to Mike. He felt awful but hopefully Mike would learn and keep hold of his job for just that bit longer not that Harvey wouldn't fight tooth and claw to help Mike but there was only so much he could do. He started to rub soothing circles in his back and eventually the sobbing slowly subsided.

Slowly Mike got up from the desk, but didn't want to face the elder man. He felt far to embarrassed for that. He stood facing the desk, rubbing his eyes and trying to regain what little dignity he felt he had left. Unfortunately for Mike, Harvey gripped his upper arm and spun him round to face him. Mike stood there looking up into Harvey's eyes through his lashes. He looked so young, his eyes slightly red and puffy from the tears.

"I hope you understand, Mike." Harvey whispered. Then to his surprise Mike lunged forward, just as more tears made it down his face. Harvey flinched thinking Mike was about to hit him, so was even more surprised when he felt Mike latch on to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so Sorry." Mike whispered to Harvey's shoulder where he'd lodged his face. It took Harvey a minute to recover from his shock, before he wrapped his arms around the sobbing young man.

"Shh Its ok. All is forgiven and I take lesson learnt." Harvey replied. He felt Mike nodding against him, but his grip just tightened. Harvey let Mike get the comfort he obviously needed ignoring how uncomfortable he felt for a while. But eventually after about 10 minutes, Harvey was becoming uncomfortable.

"Mike have you eaten dinner yet?"Harvey asked. It was a stupid question as he knew Mike hadn't even left his desk all day, but he needed something to start with.

"Not yet." Mike whispered, his head now on Harvey's chest as Harvey unconsciously ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't we go back to mine, get a take away, kick back and watch a bit of tv? You could stay on the couch if you wanted and then in the morning I'll give you a lift to yours and you can get ready for work while I run a few errands and then I'll come back and give you a lift to work. Sound good?" Harvey suggested, really just wanting to relax this evening whilst making sure the kid was really ok.

"Mike?" Harvey called when he got no response.

"Sounds good." Mike replied finally pulling away from Harvey, who sighed in relief internally. Mike moved to grab his jacket and bag but was stopped by Harvey.

"Are we ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be considering you just blistered my ass with a belt, but yeah we're ok." Mike replied looking up at the man.

"Good, because if you do something like that again I'm not going to hesitate to bring you right back here." Harvey stated. Mike looked at him, his eyes widening out of fear.

"Your not serious?" he squeak.

"I am entirely serious." replied Harvey seriously. "I think this could work, your mistakes have consequences from which you learn and it doesn't put any unwanted attention on your file and allows you to keep your job."

"I guess I could live with that."Mike sighed reproachfully, taking his belt off the desk and relooping it back in his trousers. Harvey walked over to his desk to collect his things. Mike did likewise and stood by the door waiting for Harvey.

The pair started to walk towards the elevator together.

"What do you fancy? Chinese?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Mike smiled.

Just as Mike leant over and pushed the button for the elevator, there came a loud,

**SWAT**

"OW! Harvey!" Mike stared disbelievingly at the elder man, who was staring straight ahead at the elevator that just opened up whilst rubbing his aching backside.

Harvey walked in and spun round to face Mike.

"Don't lie to me!" Harvey said sternly.

"Wha? When?" Mike stuttered, looking entirely innocent whilst walking in to the lift.

"Earlier when I opened the door and asked you where you were going. You told me you'd just forgotten something. You lied, you were just scared because I was mad at you." Harvey easily pointed out. Mike just stared at him, a bit taken aback.

"Sorry." Mike apologised after realizing there was no point lying about it, plus lying might just get him in even more trouble then it was worth. Harvey just nodded and walked out to the car. His pup following behind him.

He was definitely looking forward to tonight. He really needed a chance to relax and what way better then with good food and good company...

**So what did you think? This is my first suits fic (Jeez I seem to be doing a lot of firsts recently!) so please let me know what you think :) So please please please review!  
**


	2. Sequel is up!

Not a new chapter just a note to say the sequel to this is now up, called 'The littlest thing can annoy'. If you liked this please read that and review to let me know what you guys think! :)

I do have two others in progress what do you guys make of the pairs?

-Fic one - Jessica x Harvey

-Fic two - Jessic x Harvey x Mike


End file.
